Nobody Knows Me Like You Do
by DramaMama117
Summary: Randy is in for a treat when he sees the woman he loves a year after not seeing her. One Shot


Laying alone in my king-sized bed, I thought to myself, isn't it sad that I'm 27 years old and I've only had sex three times with the same person? He also happened to be married with a child and travels 300 days of the year. Another sad fact is that I fell in love with him. I couldn't tell anyone either. Especially not my bestfriend, who happens to be his best friend, and the person who introduced the two of us. The man I fell in love with was Randal Keith Orton. Mr. Lady Killer. The Viper. Whatever he was called nowadays.I'm pretty sure he's got many women like me. Luckily for me, I get to see him tonight.

While waiting for his call I drifted off to sleep. It musn't have been very long because a soft knock on my apartment door startled me out of my sleep. I rolled out of my bed, slowly padded through my apartment, and looked through the peep-hole in my door. It was him. My heart raced and my face flushed.

I unlocked and opened the door as fast as I could. Once it was opened wide enough Randy slipped in and closed it behind him.

Immediately his large hands were on my cheeks plling my lips to his in a heated, passionate, wanton kiss. I couldn't hold back the moan that spilled out from between my lips. It only seemed to make him want me more.

"Need you, now, baby," he panted in between kisses.

"Miss me that much?" I asked breathlessly as he kissed down my neck and nipped at my pulse point, making my knees go weak. He wrapped his strong, tattooed arms around my waist, holding me up. I rested one arm around his shoulders and held the back of his head with my other hand.

"Very much," he growled. He knew what that did to me. I felt a rush of heat go straight to my center. I knew I was ready for him.

I couldn't help but admire his patience. He always took the time to be completely sure that I was so ready that I almost begged. He ran one hand down my back and squeezed my ass. I gasped, not expecting the touch, and he took the moment to snake his tongue into my mouth to deepen our kiss. He picked me up by my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist to help hold myself up. He walked us into my bedroom, gently set me on the bed and peeled off his black jacket. He threw the jacket to the side, uncaring of where it landed. I worked at the buckle on his belt, but was unsuccessful by the time he'd finished taking off his gray t-shirt. He stilled my hands. I looked up at eyes.

"Je n'ai pas termine," I pouted. (I am not finished).

"Be patient, love. We have all night, and I plan on showing you exactly how I feel about you. All. Night." His low voice was almost a whisper.

"Je ne veux pas l'etre." (I do not want to be).

"I know you don't want to be patient, but I promise it'll be worth it," he said as he pushed me onto my back.

Then she started crying.

Randy looked at me, confusion etched in his blue eyes. "I'll explain in a few minutes." I stood up and left my room and walked into my daughter's room. She cried in her bassinet. I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. As I was breast feeding her Randy appeared in the doorway and leaned against the jamb.

"When?" he asked, knowing he could possibly have another child.

"She was born three months ago."

"So, she's mine?" he asked after thinking about the last time we'd been together, realizing it had been a year since we had been together and I had gotten pregnant. I just looked down at her. She had thick, dark brown hair, like me. I looked back at Randy. He walked into the room and kneeled in front of me.

"Yeah, she is."

"Why didn't you tell me? All those times we'd talked and texted? You never even said anything about being pregnant."

"I didn't want to risk your marriage when I could be well off on my own with her. I know you love Sam and Alanna, I didn't want to break that..."

"I'm only with Sam _because _ofAlanna." She had finished feeding and had fallen asleep. I pulled my shirt back up and just held her. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Lilliana Kaylee-Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? For your grandmother?" he asked. I nodded. Since she had fallen asleep Randy had not gotten the chance to see her eyes. One blue like his, the other brown like mine. "Can I hold her?" he asked. He sounded almost nervous.

"Of course." He'd already fallen in love with her. She had that affect on people, everyone was always fascinated with her. It was amazing. He stared at her as he cradled her against his strong chest. I couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of me. It was too perfect for words. "Randy, earlier you said you'd show me how you felt about me. How do you feel about me now?" I asked nervously.

"I-um...I..." he paused and looked into my eyes. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the nursery. "I'm in love with you." A grin broke out on my face and he smiled back. He turned and set Lilliana back in her bassinet. He took my hand in his. He took me back to my room and lowered me back onto the bed.

Randy's lips met mine in a slow, gentle kiss. It was unusual, but arousing all the same. As his lips moved with mine I knew her was truly in love with me, and that he was going to spend all night showing me that he knew me like nobody else.


End file.
